aprendiendo a reconocerte
by M.Z.C
Summary: harry quiere tomar una nueva actitud frente a la vida , ginny lo querra de esta manera , leanlo y dejen reviews


Hola este es mi segundo ff y es un harry/ginny ya que esta pareja si que me parece linda bueno espero que les guste bye  
  
Esto esta en base a el quinto libro así que lo que no lo han leído mejor que no lo tomen en cuenta ok  
  
Todos los personajes son de rowling menos sirius ya que recordemos que lo mato , buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡  
  
Eran las cinco de la mañana y como muchas otras veces un joven muchacho de 16 años se levantaba exaltado, aun tenia sueños no-solo las cosas acontecidas el pasado año escolar, si no eran nuevas pesadillas, mas descabelladas que antes en todas veía a voldemort torturando a muggles niños, bebes, jóvenes madres o ancianos, todo tipo de personas sin nada de piedad, también había soñado con su padrino quien le decía que cuidara de ella y de el, el no lo entendió mucho solo sabia que había soñado con su padrino, la persona que mas deseaba ver en todo el mundo pero era imposible el, había muerto el pasado año y con el se esfumo todo sueño de harry de irse de esa casa en la cual habitaba desde el año de nacido, cada día Era más insoportable encontrarse ahí, con dudley que lo molestaba a toda hora, sus tíos que no sabían siquiera de la muerte de sirius cosa que le afectaba, no entendía como podían seguir felices mientras él parecía morirse por dentro, casi ya no salía de su dormitorio, solo lo hacia para almorzar y comer, estar con gente por mas de una hora le molestaba, y mas que se rieran como si no había sucedido nada, el había decidido llevar su luto por dentro, no demostrarle a nadie que le dolía lo que había pasado, a nadie, y menos a un par de estúpidos con su hijo que solo le estorbaba. Le dolía la cicatriz, ya era normal el dolor, ya no molestaba, se quedo mirando al techo con lagrimas en los ojos, ver sufrir a esa gente con distintos tipos de hechizos y no poder hacer nada le dolía y molestaba, ver como descabelladamente un mortifago mataba a un bebe, que no tendría mes de 1 año fue casi terrible, se sentía pésimo, quería contarle esto a alguien, alguien que le ayudara a no sentirse de esta manera pero sabia bien que si se lo decía a ron este se iba a intentar hacer el loco o se asustaría mucho, hermione solo le querría contar a dumbledore cosa que harry había descartado desde el principio, a todos menos a el, le tenia como odio, reprimía un sentimiento muy frió dentro de su corazón Solo dirigido para dumbledore, aun no sabia bien porque, solo lo odiaba, a lupin no, era luna llena en esos momentos como para hacer que el se preocupara, así que desistió y se guardo sus sentimientos, seguía mirando al techo, limpiando las lagrimas que habían corrido por su rostro, luego recordó que dentro de el sueño había aparecido sirius, -que cuide de ella y de el mismo- que significaba eso, quien era ella, mejor dicho, pensó que quizás quien sabe sirius tenia esposa y le pedía que cuidara de ella, ahora le parecía casi una broma que de todas las cosas de las que conversaran nunca habían tocado temas amorosos de el o de sirius con alguien, quizás tenia hasta una hija y el no la conocía, seguía pensando Esto cuando se durmió.  
  
Ya al otro día estaba todo más tranquilo, se levanto con desgano por el se quedaría too el día durmiendo, pero no quería, ese año si que iba a estudiar ya que solo le quedaba este y otro año para salir y el solo quería ser auror y matar a todos los mortifagos que tuviera cerca, se miraba al espejo, ahí se encontraba un bello joven devolviéndole una dura y triste mirada, le agradaba ver que ya no era un niño, sino un hombre, con cabellos desordenados pero que le daban un toque sexy a su estilo, en su rostro el cual demostraba carácter, un poco de orgullo y determinación, era blanco y terso - menos mal que no me atacaron las espinillas- pensó el, su nariz, sus verdes ojos le devolvían La mirada, y su boca todo bien puesto para que nada se viera mal, lucia un cuerpo digno de un jugador, con una ancha espalda y buenos abdominales, sus brazos antes flacos, ahora si estaban bien, su cuerpo en conjunto había crecido dejando al descubierto a un muy guapo chico, que quiéranlo o no ya no era el mismo que los pasados años, se puso la ropa, su vieja ropa- me tengo que comprar- decía el viendo como todo su cuerpo moldeado por el quidditch se perdía en esas viejas y gastadas vestimentas, quería cambiar dejar de ser el niñito bueno y salvavidas que era, este año quería ser un adolescente normal, tener problemas normales como los típicos de la novia, la popularidad, etc. Quería dejar de ser y empezar a ser otra persona, otro harry, otra clase de tonto, bien podría ser él más popular de la escuela, era guapo y teniendo mas actitud tendría a muchas chicas, era famoso y buen jugador de quidditch podía ser feliz, decidiendo cambiar se vistió y se dispuso a mandarle una carta a hermione su mejor amiga, el no quería nada con ella, ya que tenia claro que a ron le gustaba solo quería que ella fuera su publico ahora que iba a cambiar su look -jajajajaj hermione se llevara una sorpresa jaja- dijo el pensando como iba a reaccionar su amiga cuando el le dijera que quería que ella fuera su estilista personal, saco pergamino de debajo de cama, una pluma y tinta:  
  
Querida hermione:  
  
Hola, como te encuentras espero que bien, oye sabes quiero que nos juntemos mañana tú y yo en el callejón diagon, quiero que me acompañes de compras, para tener el visto femenino, a por cierto no he querido decirle a ron, ya que siempre se empieza a sentir mal por la cosa el dinero, es tonto sabes pero de verdad que no quiero incomodarlo o hacer que desarrolle mas su complejo de inferioridad, bueno espero tu respuesta y nos vemos mañana en el callejón diagon a las 18:00  
  
Chao  
  
Atándola al pie de hedwing(sorry si no se escribe así) y la mando  
  
Llévala a hermione ok- le dijo a su lechuza  
  
Y bajo, ya abajo se encontraban sus tíos, empezaría por ellos a cambiar su actitud, seria mas altanero, seria él y si les incomodaba le daba lo mismo, eso ellos habían hecho durante sus 15 años de vida viviendo con ellos, bajo y se fue a la cocina saco un poco de leche y un pan y se fue a sentar.  
  
Perdón, que acabas de hacer-decía su tía mirándolo seria  
  
Saque comida eso hice- dijo con cara de es obvio  
  
Sé que eso es comida tonto, pero por que haces eso si sabes bien que no puedes tentar a dudley - quien se encontraba con una cara de hambre notable  
  
Solo tengo hambre y cuando uno tiene hambre come, si tienen un problema con eso me da mucha lata, así que tomen- dijo tirándoles unas monedas en la mesa  
  
No queremos tu dinero chico estúpido-dijo su tío quien hasta ese momento se había callado ya que estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de su sobrino  
  
Bueno entonces por que diablos hacen tanto problemas por nada-dijo harry con voz ultra relajada, de esas que le dan rabia a cualquiera  
  
Perdón- dijo vernon poniéndose de pie  
  
Eso- dijo harry sentado y aun con ese tono de voz insoportable- que hacen tanto lió por todo si quieren su comida de nuevo me doy la vuelta y vomito, pero no me indigestes el desayuno ok, bueno saben que ya me da la lata estar con ustedes así que chao- dijo esto de una manera lenta y amenazadora parándose y yendo a su dormitorio, lo había logrado sus tíos se habían quedado callados viendo el comportamientos de quien antes fue su sirviente mas que su sobrino, ahora tenían a un adolescente altanero y tonto  
  
Ya en su dormitorio, pensó que podía hacer para lograr ser más rebelde, estudiaría de noche y haría cosas por el día como, travesuras y cosas así- tengo que cambiar la estúpida imagen que he forjado- dijo, viendo por la ventana en donde se encontraba dudley con su pandilla de drogadictos-eso - dijo el, pero luego vio que una cosa era querer cambiar y otra era ser drogadicto así que prefirió sacarse esa idea de la cabeza - algo de meno peso- pensó el y hay estaba su idea- cigarros- dijo el bajando y yéndose al negocio mas cerca en donde podría comprarlos  
  
Ya en un kiosco-me da una cajetilla de heeeeee- se quedo pensando no conocía ni una marca de cigarros- esos- dijo apuntando a unos rojos que habían a un costado, el señor que lo atendió se los dio sin problema y harry se disponía a fumar, aprendiendo solo a hacerlo, no le gustaba pero era para su personalidad de chico malo, así que lo iba a seguir haciendo, cuando ya iba por el cuarto le empezó a agarrar gusto, tenia que acostumbrarse, se termino de fumar la cajetilla de 20 solo en una tarde, estaba medio ronco y no era para menos eran 20 cigarros para un principiante en una tarde, no había ido a almorzar y no sentía apetito tampoco así que comprándose otra se dio media vuelta y se fue para la casa, en el camino había un par de chicas que lo miraron y el solo sé lucio delante de ella con un cigarro en su boca, llego a su casa apestando a humo y antes que cualquiera les dijera algo él subió y se metió en su cuarto, vio la hora, ya eran las 11:00 de la noche, se disponía a estudiar, cuando por la ventana vio a su lechuza fuera y con cara de cansancio, metiéndola y dejándole agua se dispuso a leerla:  
  
Querido harry:  
  
Gracias por haber acudido a mí, bueno mañana nos vemos en el callejón diagon para ayudarte a cambiar de look, jajajaj, aunque creo que nadie se lo espera pero será, por acá las cosas están bien y no encuentro que sea buena idea no invitar a ron ya que el se enojara si sabe mas adelante que salimos y no le avisamos pero si tu los decides así es cosa tuya así que yo me callo, nos vemos mañana y espero que logramos hacer todo  
  
P.D: mejor nos encontramos a las dos para almorzar juntos y empezar con las compras así que en el callejón diagon a las dos  
  
S.P.D: te han llegado el resultado de los TIMOS a mí no y me preocupa, estoy ansiosa de verlos, aprovechamos de comprar las cosas del colegio ok bye  
  
Harry luego de leer la carta se acostó no tenia nada mas que hacer y le dolía la garganta, pensó que no iba a fumar tanto, menos sí lo hacia para lucirse  
  
Era un hermoso campo verde lleno de flores, margaritas para ser exactos, lleno de ellas, él corría detrás de una chica la cual iba vestida en ropas negras pero iba riendo- espera- él le gritaba y ella seguía riendo y corriendo, luego en las orillas de una acantilado ella se quedaba parada, el se acercaba y ella estaba llorando, con pena y amargura, el se estaba acercando y quedaba enfrente de ella. Estaban cerca y ella lo abrazaba, harry se quedaba perplejo ante la reacción de la chica sin embargo el abrazo lo confortaba, olía a tulipanes el no lo entendía como alguien que estaba rodeado de margaritas oliera a tulipanes pero eso no le importaba, ella le quedaba mirando sus azules ojos, se encontraban, con los de el, cuando los dos se encontraban ya demasiado cerca el le daba un beso, ella se lo respondió pero de la nada ella sacaba un cuchillo y mientras lo besaba se lo iba introduciendo por la espalda, apuñalándolo suave y dolorosamente, el se tiraba para atrás le costaba respirar, la miraba fijamente sentía un gran amor por la niña que tenia delante, la miraba perplejo y ella solo lloraba, pero esta vez eran lagrimas rojas, de sangre las cuales recorrían la cara de ella, ella sin embargo se acercaba y con cautela le decía al oído-por que lo hiciste si yo te amaba- y él la miraba, ella se daba vuelta y saltaba hacia el acantilado del cual había dejado de correr agua y solo había un abismo, mientras él la veía caer se escuchaba un desgarrador grito y con una fría risa que te enfriaba el cuerpo, su cuerpo callo y solo vio sangre y el viéndola así deseaba no vivir y se tiraba al lugar donde estaba ella  
  
Se despertó exaltado ¿qué había sido ese sueño?, quien era esa niña, estaba transpirando helado y con una lagrima le corrita su mejilla izquierda se la quito inmediatamente, miraba su reloj  
  
Mierda- dijo levantándose muy apurado eran las una y a las dos había quedado con hermione, no entendía como pudo dormir tanto aunque aun seguía con esa sensación rara del sueño, entraba corriendo al baño para bañarse, ya vestido y bañado se disponía a correr cuando en la puerta se encontraba su tío, harry venia con una mochila y sus cigarros  
  
Piensas salir, no recuerdo que nos hayas pedido permiso-dijo él con tono calmado  
  
Pues es que no lo hice, ya vez, como te iba a molestar diciéndote que iba a salir, pero si voy a Londres así que permiso-dijo él saliendo de su casa dejando a su tío con una cara tremenda, ya afuera saco su varita y vio como en segundos aparecía el autobús noctámbulo  
  
Harry esperaba encontrarse con los antiguos del autobús pero en cambio, un joven niño le estaba dando la bienvenida  
  
Hola- dijo harry - y los otros - dijo no recordando los nombres  
  
Fallecieron, hace 2 meses atrás-dijo el joven con cara e pena  
  
Ok, quiero un asiento- dijo harry pagando y aun no comprendiendo como habian muerto  
  
El viaje fue muy corto, como 10 minutos, casi todos iban a Londres, ya en el caldero chorreante se encontraba hermione con una molesta mirada  
  
A las dos- dijo ella, él viendo la hora se sorprendió, eran ya casi las tres, comprendia por que estaba así su amiga  
  
Disculpa, es que me quede dormido-, ella lo miraba con cara molesta pero luego su mirada cambiaba a asombro, harry se encontraba muy apuesto, ya entendía ella que quisiera comprar ropas pues estaba crecido y todo  
  
El también se quedo mirando a su amiga quien, si bien el año pasado estaba más bonita este año esta genial, estaba mas alta y su desordenado pelo ahora se encontraba amarrado en un moño que dejaba caer unos mechones sobre su cara, iba pintada muy para la ocasión ósea llevaba puestas unas sombras rosas y brillo en la boca, llevaba una ajustada blusa la cual calzaba perfecta con el cuerpo de la ya joven mujer y una mini falda de mezclilla, que dejaba ver las piernas de su amigas las cuales ya estaban contornadas y formadas y solo llevaba zapatillas sin calcetines, se veía muy bien pensó el.  
  
Guau mione estas muy linda- dijo harry que ya estaba hasta mas desinhibido y sin vergüenza  
  
Tu igual, has crecido mucho harry- dijo ella roja al ver la mirada que le echaba uno e sus mejores amigos, después de ya reconocerse se fueron a almorzar y conversaron harto rato  
  
.... y yo igual me tiraba al acantilado, de veras hermione no sé que era ese sueño pero me dejo bastante mal- le contaba harry a su amiga  
  
no sé quizás has estado un poco tenso por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente harry, yo creo que la presión mas que nada- dijo hermione  
  
si quizás, pero esa niña estoy seguro que la he visto en algún lado, daba miedo cuando lloraba sangre sabes y de fondo la risa de voldemort, me parece raro-decía él  
  
si , harry pero quizás la conoces y es pansy parkinson tu enamorada-dijo hermione riéndose  
  
ja, ja, ja que chistosa hermione si ves que me voy metiéndome con una slytherin me tiras un zapato por favor-decía harry entre molesto y risueño  
  
ok, ok que conste que tú lo dices, aunque creo que hasta a las slytherin las traerás loquitas con tu new look de chico hawain tropic- decía ella mofándose denuevo de los deseos de su amigo  
  
no es de hawian tropic de lo que quiero parecer por favor que gay- decía él con risas por el comentario y luego de esto sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo- quieres uno- le dijo sin rodeos o explicaciones a hermione  
  
tu, de cuando- decía ella sorprendida  
  
de ayer, para acostumbrarme me fume una de 20 solo y de corrió aun me duele un poco la garganta, jajá jajá, es genial, es para mi look de chico malo entiendes hermione-decía este contándole su anécdota  
  
creo que esto de cambiar te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio, todos se van a sorprender de ver al nuevo harry-decía ella  
  
Lo, sé Hermione pero de verdad que me siento asfixiado siendo el niñito ultra bueno de dumbledore y sin vida amorosa por cierto, debo parecerle muy aburrido a las niñas- decía este un poco molesto  
  
no, todas te adoran aunque creo que se te van a lanzar mas ahora que eres un bad boy, ya vamos de compras, seguro que no quieres un look al, más puro estilo eminen- decía hermione  
  
no hermione, no quiero ser rapero tampoco- decía este con cara e risa  
  
ya fuera del lugar hermione se disponía a entrar al callejón diagon  
  
no primero acompáñame al muggle por que me quiero comprar lentes de contacto para ver, estos lentes me matan en serio-decía harry  
  
ok- decia ella un poco extrañada de que ahora su amigo ya no iba a ocupar gafas, cuando ya llevaban mas de cinco cuadras buscando una óptica confiable encontraron una,  
  
aquí- decía el feliz  
  
Ok, entremos..................  
  
continuara  
  
harry ira a lograr verse sexy y ser buen alumno al mismo tiempo  
  
que pensara ron y sus hermanos de la nueva actitud de harry esto pal próximo capi así que léanlo byeee  
  
dejen reviews 


End file.
